


Not Afraid

by Arrowverse_ship



Series: The Playlist [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flashback, Kara helps Lena, Kara is not Supergirl, Not together...yet, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse_ship/pseuds/Arrowverse_ship
Summary: A story based on the lyrics of Not Afraid by Eminem mostly the 3rd verse
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Not Afraid

It is no secret that Lena Luthor has had a rough life. Her mother died when she was a child, she got taken in by the Luthor's, got close to Lex until he turned into a xenophobic manic, had to deal with the one and only Lillian Luthor, and had to dig out the company they ran into the ground. But two things the public didn't know; Lena had been sober from drugs for 3 years and 9 months now, and she has a daughter, Lydia, also 3 years old.

She never would have accomplished any of that if it wasn't for Kara Danvers.

Kara is Lena's best friend who she may have a tiny, okay, giant, crush on. But come on! Have you seen how happy she gets around food! The way her eyes light up is just...ugh! And have you seen her arms and her abs! I mean total babe alert! But anyways, Kara doesn't know that. She does know about the drugs though because Kara was there the day Lena found out she was pregnant and the day Lena sobered up.

**3 years and 9 months ago**

Lena walked into a bar that she had heard exclusively served aliens and those who were allies with them. Honestly, it's the last place the Luthor's or any of their goons would look for her, it was perfect. She had taken a pregnancy test earlier that day and found out that she was indeed pregnant. She knew if she told Lillian that she would be forced to abort her baby or worse, raise it in the Luthor light and that definitely wasn't happening. So she left.

She knew she had to clean up her act and stop doing drugs if she was going to raise this child. So she vowed right then and there that she was officially sober. She would be a good mother to her little son or daughter and she would clean up her act. She would be strong for them and not be afraid of Lillian or her minions if they came after her.

Just then someone burst through the door.

"LENA! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

_Well that was a lot sooner then I thought it would_ _be_

"She's not going anywhere with you" Lena looked up to see who had come to defend her. It was a beautiful blonde girl, hair pulled back in a ponytail and she had bangs. She also was wearing glasses and a cute pink cardigan with khakis and loafers. 

_How on earth is this girl going to help me?!_

"Excuse me?! And who the hell are you?!" screamed the minion

"Kara Danvers. Aka the girl whos going to kick your ass" and then she launched herself at him. Lena was scared for her at first, because she looked like she would get her ass beat by this minion. But in the end, she took him, and he went down hard. All it took was one punch. Lena just sat there blinking in shock.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you in any way did he?"

Lena just looked up at her still in shock

"Oh no he did hurt you didn't he! Oh no! What can I do? Do you need me to take you somewhere? Home? The hospital?"

Finally, Lena found her words.

"No! No, I'm okay. He didn't even touch me! I'm just shocked that not only did you help me, a complete stranger, but also that you punched him once and he went down! What are you? I'm sorry that it is probably insensitive! You don't have to tell me! As far as taking me somewhere, I'm okay so you don't have to take me to the hospital. And honestly, he was here because I ran away from home. So I definitely don't want to go there. Oh! I'm Lena Luthor by the way!"

"Kara Danvers. And I know who you are, my cousin is Clark Kent. Which answers your question about what I am, I'm sure your brother has told you about us. Do you have somewhere to stay? Are you in trouble?"

"Really?! You knew who I was and you still helped me?! Why?!"

"Because you needed help. I believe in giving everyone a chance. I'm not my cousin just like you aren't your brother. Now again, do you have somewhere to stay? and are you in trouble?"

"Wow. That's really nice of you Kara! And no I don't have anywhere to stay, and yes, I guess I am in trouble. Mother, now knows that I'm gone, apparently knows where I am, and...can you keep a secret" at the nod of Kara's head she continued "I'm pregnant and as of five minutes ago I'm now sober!"

"Wow! That's a lot! Well, you can stay with me, if you'd like, at least until you get back on your feet."

"You would really let the pregnant sister of your cousin's worst enemy live with you for a while?"

"Yes, you are going to need help. Hiding from your family, navigating pregnancy, and going through withdrawals. I'll be there every step of the way."

"Well Kara Danvers, you got yourself a new roommate!"

**Presant Day**

After that life was rough. For a while, Lena wasn't sure if she was getting sick because was pregnant or because she was going through withdrawals. But true to her word Kara was there for all of it. Helping Lena when she needed it, holding her hair when she got sick, taking her to her appointments for the baby. Honestly, nine months later when she brought home her little girl Lena felt like the little one was both of theirs and not just hers. 

Little Lydia may not have been hers but that never stopped Kara from taking care of her when Lena couldn't or even when she thought Lena just needed a break. 

3 years later and Lena and Lydia still live with Kara, it's just easier that way.

Lena also runs L-Corp (formally know as Luthorcorp) since both Lillian and Lex are now in jail. 

Lena couldn't be happier with her life. She has Lydia and Kara. She's been sober for 3 years and 9 months. And she's about to leave work to go home and have a birthday party with her little one. What could possibly be better?


End file.
